Rescue me
by starelight
Summary: Rescue me from the demon in my mind. Rescue me from the lovers in my life. Valerie Lovehart needed all this and she never thought she would find help in an android working alongside her in the deviant cases or an angry man trying to find peace with his life at the end of a bottle. Will she finally be saved or be trap by her own past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Conquistador

I once read a quote in a book that states "We are not given a good life or a bad life. We are given life. And it up to you to make it good or bad." I have always thought this quote was a lie. Yes, I was given life by a mom and a dad who did love me at one point. But moms are meant to be kind: then why did mine leave me? Dads are supposed to build a child bridge: so why did mine make it crumble? Valerie Lovehart believes she is given a bad life.

When I was 12, curled in a ball on the floor, with my father kicking me over and over for being alive, screaming that I am a waste of space, that when it hit me. I will never be loved or wanted. I'm nothing in this world and yet something insides me tells me I have to do something with my life. After he passed out that night, I got up from the floor and limped to the bathroom. I stared in the cracked mirror as the blood dribbling down my nose and a black cheek that will be there when I wake up in the morning. I looked into my own blue eyes and promise myself. I promise that even if no one will ever love or care for me…if I have to live a bad life I should try to put some good in it. I will, I will, I will rise again.

 **November 6, 2038**

 **3:15 am**

I gaze at the clock as it turns to 3:16 am. I have been watching it for 15 min to try to help me sleep from a haunted memory. Sleep's not coming. As much as I want it to. It won't come. It never really does. My hand gently goes through Max's brown fur. He's the only one who has ever shown unconditional love towards me. My sweet German shepherd that I saved from being put down, all because he was too small for K-9 and could not see in one eye. The day he was being pulled away from the station, whining and crying, I saw myself in his eyes. When he passed my desk those deep chocolate eyes begged for my help like all those time I silently begged for help growing up, but never got. I loved that memory. I got up and walked over to Captain Fowler and begged him to let me keep him. His eyes widen slightly as he looked into mine. Finding something that he been waiting for. "Leave the fucking dog with police officer Lovehart. It her fucking problem now." That was four years ago.

His words makes me smile as Max lifts his head and yawns towards me. "Morning run?" I ask the simple command to see if he wants to be lazy or run with me. His tail wags as he jumps off my bed to stretch. "I'm taking that as a yes." I get up and dress quickly. I have to be back and get to work by 8 but I have more than enough time. I always do. I walk to the kitchen and grab my keys. Max sits by the door and stares at me to hurry up. I grab his leash and together we go out in the crisp air. I look around for any thugs as I live in the low end of town. It's not like I have a choice, but despite the location, the house is cozy and keeps the weather out. We start our run and before I know it I feel free like nothing can stop me. I hold onto this moment every morning. I ignore the people and Androids that roam the park living their own lives. I make it back in time to complete my morning routine of getting ready but never eating breakfast. The station always has muffins for the taking.

"Be good and don't let me catch you on the couch again." I warn as I close the door. He barks as I lock up and I can already hear the couch creek under his weight. I roll my eyes but smile none the less because I honestly would make him king of the world if I could.

I start my walk towards the Detroit Police Department. The place where I can keep my 12 year old promise. As I go through those same doors I have been going through for the last 7 years, something has changed. I don't know what but I make my way to my desk and place my bag down. I sneak a peek at my clock to see I have enough time to grab a cup of coffee and see if anyone brought muffins in this morning even though I know there always will be. I turn and my feet feel like they have been frozen to the floor.

My eyes can't stop staring as a young man enters the room. He walks between each desk looking for someone. _He got to be new._ I watch his brown hair gently move as his head moves to the side just slightly to get a better look at the name tag on Officer Chris's desk. He turns and that's when I am in complete awe because no human should ever look that perfect. He looks to be about my age, his soft brown eyes looks into mine almost as if he searching for something. He has fair skin and freckles kiss his cheeks. His lips move up slightly at the corners before he starts to walk towards me. _Fuck_. I turn to sit in my chair. _Screw the coffee. I need my water bottle._

"Hello detective Loveeart. My name is Connor and I am the android sent by Cyberlife. I am sorry that you could not join us last night, as you missed a part of the case but if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them for you." _Android?_ I look up and there on the side of his head is the small LED glowing blue. Now that he is closer and I can see his crisp suit, I notice that it has the blue triangle on his chest. I can't believe I just eyed up an android. _I am such a freak…Wait…case?_

"Umm…N-nice to meet you. C-case? What C-case?" I stutter like I do with people I am uncomfortable with. "Yes, you will be aiding myself and Lieutenant Anderson with the deviant cases. Have you not gotten the reports yet?" Connor voice is calm and I hate that I like it. I bite my lip as I scowl through my emails. I pick the one that reads deviant, sen from Captain Fowler. When I click the email up comes the email and attachments plus a video file for an interview that happened earlier this morning. _What did I miss?_

 **Dear Detective Lovehart.**

 **I have assigned you to work with Lieutenant Anderson. You will start as soon as you send me the final report of your last case. If you have any question you can ask Hank or the android you will be meeting at some point today.**

 **From Captain Fowler**

"I uhh….I j-just got the email…Could y-you wait. I have a r-report to finish f-first before I get to it." Oh god that was so painful to say. I watch him nod but he does not move from his spot and just watches me. I can't work with him there. Especially his eyes. I feel like he knows too much about me.

"Do you have any m-more question?" I ask as I pull up my unfinished report up on the screen, and then my note pad from my desk. Sue me for being old fashioned but I find writing better than typing it on an iPad. It fits too big in my hand, and I'm slow at typing on it.

"No. I will let you get back to work." Connor blinks quickly before getting up and looks around for something or someone.

"Umm….A-are you looking f-for Lieutenant Anderson desk?" I ask to quiet for a normal person to pick up. _**Speak up women when I am asking you a question!**_ My dad voice screams in my head causing my face to fall to the bottom of the screen.

"That would be helpful. Thank you." Connor nods at me and I point to the desk across from me.

"His is t-the one beside the empty d-desk. He has all the p-pictures on his wall." I try really hard to not stutter but it so hard. "Thank you detective." He gives me a robotic smile and walks away. I work on my report but I can't help myself as I shuffle over and watch Connor lift up Hank headphone to his ear before he pulls away. I bite my lip to hold in a small giggle and go back to work. A few hours have pass as I finish and re-read it over two more times before sending it to the captain. I nod as I get up. Now for that coffee. I look over to see the android gone. _Where did he go?_ I quickly scan the area and spot him walking towards the break room. _Peachy._ I take a deep breath and start walking towards the coffee and him.

"Shit…Look at that…our friend the plastic detective back in town. Congratulation on last night! Very impressive!" Oh god it detective Reed and his snarky remarks. I hate that prick. With his stupid short brown hair and his stupid scar over his stupid nose. Dress like a douche bag too, with his leather brown jacket and black jeans. "Hello detective Reed." Connor responds, and at least he being monotone about it. I walk in and I hate how he grins my way.

"Wow. Now we have detective s-stutter in our presence. What a morning!" I hate him and I hate that I respect him as a cop all because he saved my life when I first started working here. I say nothing as I walk past the two and pour myself the sweet smell of time to wake the fuck up.

"Never seen an android like you before…What module are you?" Detective Reed ask and I can't help but listen in as I eye the muffins. _Can I make it? I am in his line of sight but he's distracted. I'd say I've got 50% chance of him knocking over my coffee._ My stomach rumbles at this moment to remind me I miss breakfast.

"RK800. I'm a prototype." Connor states and I watch Detective Reed snort as he leans closer to Connor. "A prototype?" He ask and my chances increase to get that muffin. _Now or never._ I watch the two closely as I make it across the room and I make it! _I win!_ I grab a blueberry blaster out of the box and turn back in time to see he looking at me now.

"So you are going to replace us…Well you can replace stutter over there and it would be a good thing for the DPD." God I hate the fucker and I wish I can tell him to fuck off. _**You are useless.**_ My dad whispers in my head. I say nothing and look at my muffin instead.

"That's where you are wrong Detective Reed. Detective Lovehart has solved numerous cases with only a 20% fail rate. She was top of her class and never late for work. You have a 22.4% fail rate and have gotten numerous complaints from your colleagues for harassment and complaints from clients." I look up and Connor may sound sincere but it all factual. _How does he know all that anyway?_ My eyes widen as Detective Reed punches him in the gut. He falls to his knee and grabs his stomach.

"Stay out of my way dipshit." I walk over and glare at him.

"Oh does stutter have something to say?" He ask with a grin.

"A-Apologies!" I order the best I can but he just laughs at me.

"Now why would I apologies to a piece of plastic. Thank you for the coffee." He knocks the cup and coffee falls all over the floor. "Whoopsie." He chuckles before walking out of the room. I watch the black fluid of life flow across the floor. I ignore it for now and bend down to face my new partner.

"A-Are you ok? D-do you need to sit down?" I ask him and he shakes his head no.

"That very kind of you detective Lovehart, but androids don't feel pain. I was merely humoring him." I help him up anyway. "T-thank y-you….Thank you f-for earlier." I try again but still the stutter. If he going to be working with me, I will have to work on that.

"Your welcome." I walk over and clean up the mess. At least my blueberry muffin safe.

"HANK! VALERIE! IN MY FUCKING OFFICE NOW!" Captain Fowler screams for me and I sigh into the dirty coffee covered napkins. _What now?_ _  
_

To be continue…

 **Hi! I am back for those who read my stuff I am putting my stories on hold for now but I have not given up. If not then my name is starelight and im 24. I have been away due to life happening. I am now in love with the game Detroit: Becoming human. Go Connor and Hank! They make an amazing team! Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope to get the next chapter up soon. This story came to me from the song Rescue me by Thirty seconds to Mars so I named this story after the song and I hope you can find their lyrics somewhere in there. I don't own the band either plus I don't own any of the characters. Just Valerie. Please write a comment as I like good and bad criticism. Just fixed some speeling and grammer today as my friend help me out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I respect people that tell me the truth. No matter how hard it is or how much it might hurt. That is why, as I sit in the captain's office, I can look him in the eye. His name is Captain Jeffrey Fowler. He has been the captain for so long that we can't help but give him respect. He is a bald black man that always dresses to impress. Sitting in the chair next to me is my soon-to-be partner, Detective Hank Anderson. He is around the same age as our captain, and just by looking at him you can tell he feels like he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. He has shoulder-length white hair, a white unkempt beard, and he always wears a Hawaiian print t-shirt that helps to lighten up his sour demeanor. He is a bit of a hard ass, but if you had been in this job as long as he has, you would be too. In this room, secluded from everyone else, are the only two men I can trust with my life. They have no problem speaking their minds and giving the truth. I admire that. I have so much to say, so much to ask, but I can't tell them. Every time I will my legs to the office after he visits me, they stay frozen. Anxiety causes my voice to vanish, and stops the air from coming into my lungs. I want to ask for help with the man that torments me every few weeks, but I know the consequences if I do will be severe. It would be so easy right now to say something, but even thinking about it, my voice fades away. I was born into a bad life, and the demon I have knocking at my door is what I deserve even if the truth could set me free.

The captain takes a sip of his coffee to give himself a moment to think. The door to his office opens and Connor quietly closes it before moving to stand in the back corner. _Should I give him my seat?_ " I have ten new cases involving androids on my desk every day. We've always had isolated incidents..." Connor looks at me and gives me a hint of a smile and a small shake of his head. He somehow knew what I was going to offer him and he's telling me no, don't get up _. Are androids that good?_ I look back at captain Fowler to listen to why I am here and ignore the android behind me.

"Old ladies losing their android maid and that type of crap...But now we are getting reports of assault and homicide, like that guy last night." I listen but I can't help but wonder what he is talking about. _What guy? What did I miss last night?_ "This isn't just a CyberLife problem anymore. It's now a criminal investigation and we've got to deal with it before shit hits the fan. I want you two to investigate these cases and see if there is any link between them." I felt a warmth beginning in my chest as I thought about being picked for such an important case. That feeling only lasted two seconds before it turned to a breathtaking pain. A reminder that I am never truly of value.

"Why me? You know I hate working with these plastic pricks and I have to work with amiture over here. Why do I got to be the one that has to deal with this shit?!" Hank points in my direction, and I stare back at him like he the idiot. I know Hank's an asshole, but it still hurts. We had worked together in the past, and I thought we had worked well. Obviously he doesn't agree. "I am the worst choice to handle this case! I know jack shit about androids, Jeffery! I can barely change the settings on my own phone..." I know I should say something, but what?

"I..I k-know nothing about androids e-e-either leut-tent, but I know together we can solve t-this case." _I won't get in your way either._ I say that, but he just snorts and crosses his arms, clearly frustrated.

Captain Fowler spreads his arms like he is trying to make us see the light."See...Officer Loveheart has agreed with this - plus, everyone else has too much work on their plates! I think you are both perfectly capable of handling this investigation. You've been here doing this job long enough, so figure it out!"

I sit deeper in my chair as Hank stands up in anger. I flinch slightly as I remember my dad doing that when he thinks I looked at him the wrong way. I bit my lip hard to remind myself that he is not my dad and I am a grown woman at work. The pain helps keep me grounded in the present. "Bullshit! The truth is nobody wants to investigate these fuckin' androids and you left me holding the bag!" Hank starts walking around and he looks away to try to calm his anger. I have seen these arguments between them before. It's different being in the middle of it.

"Cyberlife has sent this android over to help with the investigation. It's a state-of-the-art prototype. It'll act as both of your partners." Captain points at Connor and my stomach turns at him being referred to as an "it". I watch as Hanks leans forward. "No fucking way! I don't need another partner, and certainly not this plastic prick!" I gawk as he points at Connor. I look back to see if he hurt his feelings. But as I stare at him, Connor doesn't flinch or anything, he is just as still as a statue. His eyes move to me and he just looks at me. _I am so stupid. He is a machine. They don't have feelings. But he looks so real._ The way his chest moves up and down tells my brain he is alive. All androids to me are like people. It's hard for me to see them any other way. Maybe this is the perfect case for me.

"Hank, you are seriously starting to piss me off! You are a police lieutenant, you are supposed to do what I say and shut your goddamn mouth!" I lean back in my seat more and just watch the two angry men argue. It looks like someone might even throw a punch. I know they won't, I've seen this before. I know at the end of the day they have respect for eachother.

"You know what my mouth has to say about this!" Hank's voice gets louder and there is nothing anyone can do to calm him now. Fowler puts his hand up, signalling for Hank to stop.

"Ok. I'll pretend like I didn't hear that, so I dont have to add any more pages to your disciplinary file 'cause it's already as long as a fucking novel! This conversation is over!" Fowler had enough. He looks back at his monitor, telling us mentally get the fuck out now. I go to stand up but Hank puts his hand on the desk and leans forward.

"Jeffrey, Jesus Christ! Why are you doin' this to me? You know how much I hate these fuckin' things. Why you doin' this to me?" Now Hank is getting desperate. The way he says it makes me think there's more to his hatred of androids. I know something bad happen a long time ago to his son, and that he passed away. But no one would tell me how it happened. After that, Hank started drinking more and he started spiralling downwards..

"Listen. I've had just about enough of your bitching. Either you do your job or you hand in your badge. Now if you will excuse me, I've got work to do." Fowler has really put his foot down this time. Hank gets up and mumbles angrily before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. I wait a moment before I get up.

"Wait, detective Lovehart. Sit down. I need to talk to you before you go." Fowler orders and I sit back down. _Uh, oh - What did I do?_ I thought my report was well written. My heart speeds up as I look at my superior.

"Don't give me that look. You are not in trouble. In fact, you have been doing extremely well on your cases and your reports are always written perfectly. This case I am giving you is an opportunity for you to prove yourself, and to get promoted to lieutenant if you do well. I know it will not be easy to work with lieutenant Anderson, but for you to get this promotion, you need to be with someone more experienced. Do you want to do this? It means more hours, but more pay in the end as well." Captain Fowler smiles faintly for the first time since I came into his office. I couldn't believe it - an actual promotion!

"Y-yes sir! I won't let you down!" I smile as I get up, ready to start working hard.

"One more thing. Keep an eye on Hank. He seems more unstable than usual. I am counting on you." Fowler looks at me and my smile gets a bit bigger. I have also noticed Hank has been off so I will do my best to watch his back.

"Yes sir. I won't let you down. Thank you for this opportunity." Captain Fowler nods in approval.

"Good. Now get the fuck out of my office and take it with you." Fowler orders, pointing at Connor. I nod, look at Connor and smile so he knows there is one person that wont call him it.

"You can show me what happened y-yesterday and fill me in on what you know...Please" I ask as I walk toward the door.

"Of course officer Lovehart. Have a nice day captain." Conner follows me out of the office, as we head out.

 **I am back everyone. I know it been a long time since I have posted anything but I do have the next chapter ready. My friend just helping me fix it up to sound better. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
